¡Tanjōbiomedetō, Asakura kyōdai!
by SKAM Uchiha Asakura Tsukuyomi
Summary: En el mismo día de su cumpleaños, Yoh piensa que va a morir, por eso revela sus más profundos secretos, sin saber que tal vez le deje un trauma de por vida a Ren y Horo, y a un violado Hao Asakura.


Resumen: En el mismo día de su cumpleaños, Yoh piensa que va a morir, por eso revela sus más profundos secretos, sin saber que tal vez le deje un trauma de por vida a Ren y Horo, y a un violado Hao Asakura.

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, de ser así, estos ya se hubieran suicidado voluntariamente y Hao, Ren, Yoh y Hana, ya no serían virgen xDDD

Le pertenecen, por ahora, a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

¡Tanjobiomedeto, Asakura Futago!

* * *

Punto de vista de Yoh

Ese día me había levantado muy feliz de la vida, aunque feliz debería estar entre comillas, porque a la primera mano, pie, etc. Que puse fuera del futón, tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con una Anna furiosa y eso no era divertido realmente, no en las mañanas

—¡Annita, pero por qué! —creo que esas fueron mis palabras exactas cuando la vi pasar muy tranquilamente por delante de mis ojos, para decirme sobre mi entrenamiento (Mi tortura) aunque queda la posibilidad que le haya dicho «_¡Eres descendiente de Cruela de Vil, acaso!»_, pero el contenido de la oración, era muy diferente y de seguro me castraba de una si le decía la otra.

Ella me miro, y pestañeando cuatro veces con una mirada fría, dijo:

—Ahora serán 1589093 sentadillas 99999 lagartijas y 1090876908 vueltas y en un minuto; ¿Además por que debería de rebajártelas?

Rodeé mis ojos disimuladamente y chasqueando la lengua, me crucé de brazos y le respondí con puchero en boca:

—Porque es mi cumpleaños —dije con una sonrisa en la cara—. Así que por eso deberías rebajarlas al menos, o si no se preferencia no ponerme a hacerlas, jijijiji.

Dando un suspiro largo, que sonó muy falsamente triste, me miró con esos característicamente fríos de ella y me dijo:

—No entiendo por qué eres tan flojo…— y cuando traté de abrir nuevamente mi boca para explicarle la importancia del cumpleaños, de una persona normal, ella levantó una mano para darme una legendaria izquierda y siguió hablando—. Ahora, Yoh, en los cumpleaños se regalan regalos, no?-pregunto con una sonrisa, Anna- Hai.-Respondo yo con una sonrisa- ¿y aunque el regalo no te guste debes de aceptarlo, no? —al ver que no estaba llegando a ningún punto y en parte ya no me sentía muy seguro de lo que había pedido, respondí-H-Hai

—Entonces espero que disfrutes de tu regalo, que es: 189898983938 lagartijas, 29374938938 sentadillas y 273738909829 vueltas y quiero que las realices ¡AHORA! —Y acabando de decir eso, yo simplemente pude sentir el dolor por adelantado, YO Y MI ESTUPIDA…—Anna me interrumpió, sacándome de la pensión de una patada.

Dando un suspiro cansado, seguí por el camino de tierra, el cual era mi ruta de entrenamiento desde ya hace tres años.

—¿Yoh? — Preguntó la voz de una persona, a la cual reconocí, como mi mejor amigo; Manta—.Ah, Hola peque, eres tú, ¿A dónde te diriges? —Pregunté sin emoción en la voz.

—Pues, ahora que lo dices, iba a la pensión para darte tu regalo, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó, yo simplemente respondí con un nombre—.Anna

—¿Te hizo entrenar en el día de tu cumpleaños?, típico de Anna, bueno Yoh, me tengo que ir, así que ten tu regalo y ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! — me felicito dándome un abrazo al cual yo correspondí.

Ya después de cinco largas horas, había terminado mi entrenamiento y cuando llegue a la pensión todos estaban ahí. A excepción de mi familia que no había podido venir y solo, me habían mandado felicitaciones y regalos.

—¡Yoh! — saludo la voz de mi amigo Ren —.Es un gusto verte de nuevo, bueno, mas gusto que a esta bola de perdedores-dijo refiriéndose a Ryu, Chocolove y Horo, ya que no tenía nada en contra de Lyserg y Fausto.

—jijiji, yo también estoy feliz de verlos, chicos-Conteste con una gran sonrisa.

—Yoh, vete a bañar, apestas -me regaño Anna, yo solo pude pensar irónicamente "No apestaría de no ser porque, me mandaras a entrenar a diario", sin embargo no se lo dije, Anna me daba miedo, ni yo mismo se él, por qué, pero me daba miedo. —Sí, Annita— respondí dirigiéndome en dirección a las aguas termales.

Llegando ahí, empecé a desvestirme, pensando en mi hermano, Hao, la última vez que lo había visto fue dentro de Los Grandes Espíritus, cuando él se había convertido en Shaman King, me preguntó que estará haciendo ahora, ya dentro de las termas seguí pensando en el, sin darme cuenta de que un color rojizo, se llenaba y esparcía por toda el agua manchándola de rojo, entonces recordé esa maldita enfermedad de hoy en la mañana que comunicaron en la radio, entre en pánico.

_Flash Back_

»Queridos oyentes, si usted está padeciendo uno de estos síntomas, preséntese inmediatamente en su Hospital más cercano. Esta enfermedad es de extraña procedencia, y normalmente sus síntomas son solo siguientes: Primero, la sudoración excesiva, ya que no es muy sano exceder su cuerpo haciendo tal número de veces repitiendo el mismo ejercicio, recuerde desayunar antes de, y también se pueden presentar síntomas como las ronchas, grandes y rojas, ronchas mutantes. El tiempo es oro, porque en solo un día la enfermedad avanza de la etapa dos hasta la etapa cuatro, pero, si es virgen, no tiene por qué preocuparse. Se cree que la enfermedad incuba por alrededor de cinco horas y, después de ese tiempo, recién se comienzan a aparecer síntomas visibles para el ojo humano…mareos, vómitos, nauseas, etc. Hasta llegar al síntoma final, que ya no puede ser síntoma, de hecho, porque es la muerte.

—Yoh, ¿Que sigues haciendo aquí?, vete a entrenar— Me regaño Anna.

—Pero, Annita, no escuchaste, si hago eso, tal vez me pueda pasar.-Dije en un intento de que me hiciera caso.

—No. — y me sacó con una patada

_Fin del Flash Back_

Tratando de respirar tranquilamente, intenté calmarme. Yo todavía era muy joven como para morir, vamos que 18 años no era mucho. Ahora simplemente me tenía que relajar y esperar a que Fausto sacara una cura para esta enfermedad.

Una vez que me hubiera calmado, baje la vista hacia mi pecho. Cuando estaba llevando mis manos hacía detrás de mi espalda, lo más terrible que me pudiese haber pasado, sucedió. Dando un grito que hizo temblar toda la pensión, miré mi abdomen.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —grité desesperado; Ahora iba a morir y todo era culpa de Anna, ¡Maldita Anna!, debí de hacer algo en mi otra vida, o en otro caso Hao, para que esto me pasará, ahora iba a morir y tenía demasiado por que vivir.

_«Me iba a morir. ¡Me iba a morir, por Kami! Y Por primera vez en la vida ¡Al diablos con eso de que todo saldrá bien!»,_ pensé histérico, mientras veía como mi estómago, brazos, piernas, absolutamente todo, estaba lleno de ronchas que cubrían mi cuerpecito delicadito, de pies a cabeza. ¡Maldición! Iba a morir, y para colmo que no había tragado, comido o devorado una bendita naranja al menos , ¡Qué forma más terrible de condenarse la vida!

Soltando lágrimas que no podía aguantar, salí de la terma, con todas las ronchas y el agua bañadas de sangre, me apoyé en una pared de las termas y comencé a deslizarme por ella hasta que quedé sentado en el suelo. Haciéndome un ovillo en el piso, lloré y lloré, mientras seguía gritando mi desesperación.

De pronto, escuché que la puerta de las termas se abrían. Creyendo que era mi mejor amigo Ren la persona que estaba en la pieza, me sequé las lágrimas y grité desde las termas:

— ¡Ren, Rencito, me voy a morir! ¡Por Kami, me voy a morir! ¡Me voy a morir y hay tantas cosas que no he hecho y dicho! ¡Tengo tantos secretos que no te he confesado!... ¿Sabías que cuando era pequeño, y estaba entrenado me dio tanto miedo ver a mi abuelo que me orine encimas de una lagartija? ¡Y la pobre murió envenenada!

—¿Qué no soy virgen? Porque si, Ren, no soy virgen. Bueno, literalmente, porque, ¿Te acuerdas de mi hermano Hao? ¡Pues perdí mi virginidad con él, o más bien dicho, el perdió su virginidad conmigo ya que, recuerdas esa vez en la que no había completamente nada que comer y todos nos estábamos muriendo de hambre?, pues he de confesarte que estaba tan hambriento que cuando sin querer se me apareció para decirme que me uniera a él, ¡Y yo me lo violé! Y por eso ahora cada vez que me ve sale corriendo! ¡Y eso no es todo, por culpa de Anna y ya que le fui infiel, me voy a morir! ¡Morir! ¡Y eso que ni siquiera lo disfruté, cuando lo hice con ella! ¡Solo me dolió! ¡Porque ella no era tan estrecha como Hao! y, te preguntarás por qué sé que no era tan estrecha, lo sé porque me violé a Hao, nuevamente… sí, a mi estúpido y adorado hermano mayor… y él lo tenía mucho más estrecho y placentero que ella.

—¡Ah, Ren! ¿Te acuerdas cuando desapareció tu lanza? —seguí hablando desesperadamente—. No desapareció de la nada, sino que yo queme esa estúpida lanza porque era horrible. Era horrible y a ti te encantaba, así que tenía que hacerla desaparecer.

—¿Recuerdas cuando en la Tercera ronda de la Shaman Fight, me emborraché? Bueno, en realidad no estaba borracho, pero me hice pasar por uno, ya que había besado, en ese momento, a Silver y, como no quería perderlo, me hice pasar por borracho para que pensaras que él había sido el culpable.

—Siempre he dicho que peso cincuenta kilos, pero no es así, peso cincuenta y tres y, en toda mi puta vida, he pensado que Haito es atractivo. Que es sexy y una vez me escondí en los cuartos del equipo Estrella, ósea el de Hao, para verlo desnudo y ahí fue donde descubrí que Hao Asakura, era estrecho, porque por tercera vez me violé a mi pobre e inocente hermano mayor, ¡Y se lo hice contra la pared!

—Mi papá tenía en casa unos audífonos naranja que llevaban más de 5 años funcionando y como yo lo quería conocer más, se los quite, y luego los suplante por unos que yo mismo hice y que fueron más baratos.

—Hace un par años en la Shaman Fight cuando Hao tuvo que ir a combatir, me cole en la cabaña en la que se hospedaban, entré en la habitación de él y me robé una camisa de ÉL y, desde ese día, duermo con ella. Pero eso no es lo único, también me robe un oso de peluche de Opacho, es que estaba muy mono cuando lo vi y no se lo quise devolver. Una vez soñé que estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con Horo y me encantó. Aunque cuando soñé que era con Hao. ¡Me fascinó!

—Mi primer beso, beso, fue con Anna y me dio asco. En el último verano me besé a un gay y me gustó. Desde hace un mes ocupo solo boxers como ropa interior para dormir y también un oso, el cual le robe a Silver.

—La otra vez hice un trato con Kanna, ella me daba algo de Hao y yo le daba los bóxers preferidos de Horo, es por esa razón que no los encuentra, el idiota.

—El secreto que nadie sabe y tú, Ren, serás el primero en saber, es que no me gustan los humanos. Sólo digo que no los odio para esconder lo que de verdad siento por él. Que me encanta. Me fascina su sonrisa, amo su pelo largo, castaño y sedoso, su olor a café, que sea arrogante y me da gracia su típica frase de: Que diminutos son, sin embargo, odio que los moleste a ustedes porque son mis amigos.

—Una vez escuché decir a Hao, que le encantaban las estrellas y ese mismo día, traté de ser una, sin embargo parecía más un faro, entonces, el apareció y me dijo: En nombre de Los Grandes Espíritus, ¿Qué, crees que estás haciendo?, entonces yo le dije, obviamente tratando de esconder las razones.

—Le fui infiel a Anna con Hao. Hace un tiempo, Hao iba caminando adelante mío, con Luchist y Opacho e iba con su traje típico, ya sabes su poncho y sus vaqueros, ya que el equipo de la estrella iba a luchar contra otro equipo y, como le quedaban tan apretados, sus vaqueros, en su espectacular trasero, no aguanté la tentación y se lo toqué con ambas manos, pero hice como si me hubiese distraído y caído para cubrir el hecho de que por mi propia voluntad le había tocado el trasero.

—Sé que una vez te acostaste con Horo, pienso que Ryu es gay y que Goldva sigue sola por ser casi igual a Anna, hablando de Anna, también creo que es pariente lejano de Cruela de Vil, ya sabes esa tipa loca que quería hacer abrigos con piel de esos indefensos cachorritos, dalmata. Me dan miedo las arañas y el agua. No sé nadar y una vez me bañé desnudo en el lago sagrado de los Grandes Espíritus, ya sabes cual, esa cascada en donde Ryu conoció a esa princesa que muy a mi pesar no era nada comparada con Haito.

—Algunas veces recibo horribles regalos y he de fingir que me gustan. Me gustaría que Hao se fijara más en mí. Maté a ese bicho de Horo-horo, Kororo, porque me daba cosa, pero dije que se había escapado. No me gustaban mucho los besos de Lyserg, porque era demasiado desesperado para darlos y algunas veces tenía mal aliento.

—Mi fantasía es hacerlo con Hao en el cuarto de mis abuelos en Izumo —seguí parloteando mis secretos cuando escuché que mi mejor amigo se comenzaba a mover por la habitación de las termas, mientras yo todavía estaba sentada sobre el frió suelo—. Yo… yo creo que estoy completamente y locamente enamorado de Hao Asakura —dije levantando mi vista cuando escuché demasiado movimiento en la habitación—. Y… ¿Ren? ¿No te estarás yendo?

Levantándome del suelo y presintiendo que algo malo iba a suceder, me dirigí hacía la puerta de las termas. Abriéndola de par en par, no pude evitar gritar:

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —grité, mientras veía horrorizado como un Ren Tao y un Horokeu Usui, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por el terror, trataban de huir hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Q-Qué…? —Tartamudeé demasiado sorprendido como para hablar correctamente.— levanté la voz—. ¡Deténganse inmediatamente si no quieren que le diga a Annita que me espiaban!

Mirándose nerviosamente, Horo tragó saliva ruidosamente y dijo:

—Verás, Yoh, amigo, amigacho, lo que sucede es que Ren y yo escuchamos un grito que procedía de aquí, de las termas entonces, como Anna nos dijo que fuéramos a ver qué sucedía. Venimos n.n

—¿Cómo es eso que nunca ha estado aquí? Yo escuché como solo tu Ren entrabas a la habitación…—mirándolo horrorizada, por fin comprendí todo.

—¡Mierda! —Dije interrumpiéndolo, mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos—. ¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!

Ahora quedaría como un demente enfrente de todos

Mirándome extrañados y luego mirándose preocupados, ya que yo me había comenzado a tirar el cabello y estaba seguro que estaba actuando como un verdadero demente, Horo y Ren carraspearon y dijeron:

—Bueno, como nosotros estamos sobrando en esta habitación…, Etto…,Yoh, cámbiate..Anna quiere que bajes para que te den tu regalo de Cumpleaños—yo solo asentí, ya no podía pasar peor vergüenza, que esta.

Llegando allá bajo, en el primer piso, había un enorme envoltorio y todos esperaban que lo abriera con y con una sonrisa en la cara, me lanzaron a un cuarto con todo y regalo, envuelto, , para luego cerrar con llave, entonces lo abrí, grata fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un Hao, completamente desnudo y dormido enfrente de mí. A mi merced.

Me empezó a dar hambre, y mucha.

Hao se despertó.

Y cuando me encontró con la mirada, empezó a temblar.

—Y-Yoh?, ¿Q-que me vas a hacer? —me preguntó con una voz que reflejaba miedo

Acercándome lentamente, con una cuerda ya que estábamos solos en la habitación, me fui acercándome a él.

—C-creo q-que m-mejor me v-voy —tartamudeó, mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación.

—Oh, no, Mi querido hermanito —dije cuando lo agarré de su brazo y lo arrastré hacía la cama—. Tú no irás a ningún lado sin mi consentimiento, después de todo es mi cumpleaños-

—P-pero t-también e-es e-el m-mío, y yo n-no—trataba de decir, pero lo acalle con un beso.

Dejándolo caer en la primera cama que pillé, me subí sobre él y le dije:

—Ahora recibirás tú merecido.

Mirándome con los ojos de par en par, preguntó:

—¿Qué merecido? ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

Con una sonrisa lenta y macabra, le respondí:

—Lo único que puedo decir, Haito, es que después de mi castigo, no podrás ponerte derecho y tal vez volver a caminar.

Con otro movimiento, lo abrí de piernas completamente y lo castigué.

—¡_Vaya manera de castigarlo!»_, pensé mientras, Hao, suspiraba unas dos horas después, cuando, Yo, Yoh Asakura, me acercaba a él para besarlo otra vez, por no decir comérmelo a besos.

Aunque si estuviera con mis cinco sentidos intactos, sabría que Hao era un excelente Uke, y que se veía tierno con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios entreabiertos.

Sin embargo, ¿qué importaba que los bakas de mis amigos y Anna sorpresivamente, me hubiesen hecho una broma que casi me mata del susto y que me había hecho decir todos mis secretos más profundos? ¿A quién le importaba eso? Claramente a mi no, pues gracias a su broma yo había pasado mi mejor cumpleaños, en toda mi media vida y también que mi hermano era un excelente Uke y que lo amaba más que a nadie.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Hao! —Le dije al oído, para después besarlo.

Hao simplemente sonrió.

* * *

_¡Fin!_

_¡Y hasta aquí!, Pff...! Fue difícil escribir esto, estuve inspirada al momento, y al otro momento no; Pero no me detuve y seguí y eso me gustó._

_Por cierto, ya sé que los personajes están MUY Oc pero no pude ganar la guerra xDDD_

_Y siempre he querido ver a Haito de Ukesito y al parecer me salió uno medio violado xDDD_

_¡Este One-shot está dedicado a mi hermana mayor pérdida: neveristoolate y a Los Gemelos Asakura, que hoy cumplen años!_

_Por cierto, si quieren algún One-shot de algún secreto que Yoh allá revelado aquí, con gusto haré un espacio en mi agenda...Okno. Pero se los escribiré y dedicare:D!_

_¡Bueno, Feliz cumpleaños Asakura Twins!_

_Atte. Keiko Asanoha Asakura Douji :D_

_¡Dejen Reviews, y los alabaré para toda la vida…Okno.!_


End file.
